Dangerous Endings
by MJLS
Summary: Gordon did always tell him to wear that goddamn helmet


It wasn't raining. It was a rather beautiful day in Gotham. For once. Gordon had never felt happier on that day. The sun shone in his bedroom in the early hours, waking him up softly and reminding him that he had work to be done. He had come in the office with a small smile on his face. His usual cup of coffee was in his hand as he went through the hallways. His officers greeting him with their usual enthusiasm made him smile even more before he walked into his office and went through some of the paperwork first.

Bruce visited him later to brief him on his patrolling from last night. Some burglars had gotten in his way and gave him a nice scar on his cheek. Jim didn't ask how Bruce had exactly gotten it, as the door was open and not everybody knew about Bruce being Batman. He was going to ask it later though. For sure. The young billionaire didn't stay long, claiming he had several meetings to go to and that Alfred would absolutely throw a fit if he missed these. Not that he really would, the old man loved Bruce too much to even complain to him. Gordon had noticed this soon enough. Smiling as Bruce left his office (not forgetting to slightly flirt with the girls camped outside), Jim quickly put on the police radio so he could stay informed while doing his paperwork.

He briefly wondered how it went with Barbara and his kids. Ever since they left Gotham, he thought about them every day. Not that he didn't do that already when they did still live with him. But now that they were even farther away from him, he just missed them even more. Sighing, he let his hand hover over the phone, a part of his mind telling him to just pick up the phone and call Barbara to ask how she and the kids were. But another part of him just kept trying to find excuses for his hand not to pick up the phone. Shaking his head, Gordon decided that it would be best not to call. After all, he knew that Barbara didn't want to hear him again anyway. The note attached to the divorce papers had been clear enough. Bruce had even scowled at the note when Jim had showed it to him. Of course, the scowl alone had made Jim laugh at the man. To which Bruce had only pouted and muttered something under his breath.

Various voices filled the room through the radio. He smiled slightly at the various officers trying to catch his attention with the small crimes happening on the streets of his city. Yet, he paid no attention to the voices reaching his ears and kept focused on his paperwork. The sooner it was done, the sooner he was able to rest his eyes for a bit longer than a few hours.

"Accident at 5th avenue with motorcycle. Driver unconscious."

Gordon frowned, 5th avenue. That was one of the more dangerous streets of Gotham City. No wonder the accident had happened there. Within seconds, he was talking back to the cops at the scene already to wait to do anything drastic until he was there. He needed to get out anyway. The police radio kept him informed of what went going on at 5th avenue while he drove there in one of the police cars parked in front of the station.

Red and blue lights flashed back and forth from the police cars parked to the side of 5th avenue. The whole area of the accident had been secured off. A large group of spectators standing by and looking curious, wondering what had happened and if somebody had gotten hurt. Gordon made his way under the yellow plastic line that said 'do not cross' in big black letters, looking around at the scene.

The silver and orange motorcycle (looked rather familiar to Gordon but he ignored that gut feeling) was thrown aside, one of the wheels still slightly spinning. The car that had hit the car on accident (something with the brakes failing on the driver) was parked not much further from the bike. Black scrapes were on the road together white paint to show where several pieces of both vehicles that fallen (all necessary for the reports later).

Biting his lip, Gordon inspected the scene and then shook his head, walking towards the group of officers that had gathered around the ambulance post of the scene. The woman that had been driving the car was holding an icepack to her head and one of the officers that Gordon didn't remember the name of was talking to her, taking notes.

The motorcyclist was being taken care of in the tent that the medics had stationed on the scene. Entering it as calmly as he could, he could not help but look around for any indication of a doctor or the other person that had been involved in the accident.

A man, in his mid 30's laid on one of the beds stationed there. His eyes closed and scrapes on his face, dried up blood trailing down his cheeks and going into his hairline. Gordon sighed, shaking his head at the youth of the man and his stupidity not to wear a helmet. Jim walked closer and nodded to the nurse who quickly excused herself, hurrying out of the tent.

His fingers trailed across the cheek of the man, sadness reflected in those deep brown eyes as he wiped some hair out of the man's eyesight, even if it was clear that he was never going to open them again. Taking the wet cloth the nurse had left behind; Gordon slowly started cleaning the dried blood off the man's face, telling the man under his breath that he had been an idiot.

The chest that was supposed to be rising up and down, filling the lungs with air was still, making Gordon realize that the medics had been too late. Sighing again, Gordon kept cleaning the man's face, wondering who the unknown was. They had found no ID at the accident and right now, the face was so full of dirt and blood that he was almost completely unrecognizable.

His free hand quickly dropped the wrist it had been holding unconsciously when Gordon finally recognized the man as Bruce Wayne. Tears sprang in his eyes and he shook his head and looked around for a doctor. Gulping and biting his lip, Gordon blinked a few tears away and looked back down at the man on the slab.

Gordon only managed to whisper the man's name under his breath as he kept shaking his head in disbelief, running his fingers through the almost shoulder length brown hair. Bruce had forgotten to comb it that morning but it had still looked like he just came back from the hairdresser. The constant whisper of the words 'no' and 'Bruce' filled the air.

Placing a soft kiss on the top of the younger man's forehead, Gordon let several tears fall down his cheeks as he looked at Bruce one more time before pulling the blanket over him. He walked out of the tent, his arms circling around his own waist as he hugged himself. One of his officers started talking to him but a quick glare told the man that Gordon wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Maybe he should call Alfred first before doing anything else. Suddenly, Jim felt bad for the old man and before he knew it, he was on his way to Wayne Manor to bring the news to Alfred himself.

Alfred was shocked by the sudden news and instead of panicking or doing anything else that Gordon had expected, the man had just smiled sadly, tears reflected in those blue eyes before he offered a cup of tea to Gordon.

"Any idea for the funeral already?"

"Well Master Bruce _did _ always talked of Tibet fondly..."


End file.
